The Ancient Shrine Two: China
by pgcoolforever
Summary: The second season has begun! Who will win? What Twists are in store? What surprise eliminations will come from The Ancient Shrine?
1. Episode 1

Host Carter: I am standing in the middle of a jungle in China, where 14 kids are about to join me on one extrordinary adventure of a lifetime. They have no idea what they have gotten themselves into. Since the last Ancient Shrine, changed have been made to make the game even more crazier. The first twist comes with the cast... This season instead of 20 we have brought 14 kids to China to battle it out for The Ancient Shrine Championship. These kids must learn how to work on a team, or they will be at risk of elimination at the shrine! These kids will be voted off one by one until only one is left... That person will win the title of Ancient Shrine Champion! Let's meet our kids...

*Shows A Group Of Kids Walking Into The Jungle*

Neil: Hi, my name is Neil and I am 13 years old.

Erika: My name is Erika and I'm 15!

Chrisian: Hello my name is Christian and I am 15 years old... People my consider me to more nerdy type here. I'm going to try and get past that classification and just go for gold!

Melissa: Hey I'm Melissa and I am 12 years old. Being one of the youngsters does make me a bit nervous. You never know, the old people can team up and get rid of us just like that *snaps her finger*

Darryl: My name is Darryl and I'm 12.

Selena: I am Selena and I'm 14 years of age.

Alejandro: Hi I'm Alejandro and I'm 13 years old.

Kathrine: My name is Kathrine and I'm 15. I am here to prove that girls are just as strong competitors as guys. I go to the gym every single day and considering I've been through a lot in my life, this should just be a piece of cake.

Allan: I'm Allan and I am 13 years old.

Alison: The names Alison and I am 12 years.

Frosti: Hey Hey! It's Frosti and I'm 15 years old. I try to keep a positive attitude through everything and just chill out. There's no need to be getting up in people's faces here. If there's an issue, then just talk it out. Simple!

Karina: Hey I'm Karina and I'm 15.

Jessie: Hi I'm Jessie and I'm 13 years old.

Claire: My name is Claire and I am 15 years old. I am here to show that just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb... I'm tired of everyone saying blondes are dumb. Oh, "How many blondes does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Well, the answer is 1 thanks!

*Shows The Group Meeing Host Carter In The Middle Of The Jungle*

Host Carter: Welcome to all fourteen of you... You have just arrived at the destination for the second season of The Ancient Shrine! Welcome everyone to The Ancient Shrine... CHINA!

*Everyone Claps*

Host Carter: You'll notice throughout the seasons that changes have been made... First of all you'll notice there are only 14 of you! First things first, we need to divde you guys up into 4 teams. You have all been divided into teams by random and there will be an even number of guys and girls on each team. First off, Christian, Selena, Frosti, and Alison!

*They All Move Together and Share High Fives*

Host Carter: You guys will be known as The Panda Team!

Alison: Yay for Pandas!

Host Carter: Next up, Allan, Melissa, and Neil! You guys will be known as The Monkey Team!

*They All Move Together*

Host Carter: Let's get the next group together! Darryl, Kathrine, Jessie and Claire! You guys will be known as The Lion Team!

*They All Get Together*

Darryl: Sweet!

Darryl *Confessional*: My team seems pretty stacked! We have Jessie who looks like a really tough dude, and our girls are looking pretty strong too! Not to mention good looking...

Host Carter: That leaves Erika, Alejandro, and Karina! You guys will be The Dragon Team!

Alejandro *Confessional*: Dragons are cool because it signifys that we are just going to blast our fire breath and get to the end! Boo yah!

The Panda Team: Christian, Selena, Frosti, and Alison

The Monkey Team: Allan, Melissa, and Neil

The Lion Team: Darryl, Kathrine, Jessie, and Claire

The Dragon Team: Alejandro, Erika, and Karina

Host Carter: Now if you notice, 2 teams only have 3 members... This is because you haven't met 2 of your other competitors yet... This could be one of the biggest twists ever in the game... So come on out guys!

*Shows 2 Figures Come Out As Everyone Gasp And Clap*

Host Carter: Richard and Lita returning from The Ancient Shrine Colorado!

Richard *Confessional*: In Colorado I basically played this game all by looks... It got me to the final 4 and got me a few votes in the final... But this time I came to win so if I have to backstab a few people *shrugs* whatever...

Lita *Confessional*: I was sort of the quiet one in my season... It didn't work so well for me so this time I'm back with a whole new gameplay!

Host Carter: Richard, you're going to head to the Dragon team and Lita to the Monkey Team!

*Both Join Their Teams To Get Group Hugs*

Karina *Confessional*: When I found out that I would have Richard on my team I was so excited... Not only is he easy on the eyes, but he has already done this game before and easily gives my team and advantage!

The Panda Team: Christian, Selena, Frosti, and Alison

The Monkey Team: Allan, Melissa, Neil, and Lita

The Lion Team: Darryl, Kathrine, Jessie, and Claire

The Dragon Team: Alejandro, Erika, Richard and Karina

Host Carter: Now guys, before we get to your first challenge I'm going to let you go and check out your team camps. Here are your maps...

*Carter Passes Out Maps To Each Team*

Host Carter: Make sure you are back here in 3 hours for your first challenge and be prepared...!

*Shows Each Team Walking In A Different Direction. Camera shows Panda logo and shows The Panda team Walking*

Alison: I am so glad to be with you guys!

Christian: Yeah! If I do say so myself... we have a pretty darn good team!

Selena: I'm just excited to get into these challenges and smoke the other teams!

*Shows The Monkey Team*

Allan: Lita you definitely give us a huge advantage!

Lita *Confessional*: It's a little nervewracking being here... My team is expecting a lot from me and I just hope I can give them what they expect.

Neil *Confessional*: Having Lita on our tribe... eh. Easy target. This is The Ancient Shrine CHINA. Not The Ancient Shrine Let's Bring Back Two People From Coloardo. She doesn't even deserve to be here.

*Shows The Monkey Team Appoarching Their Camp*

Melissa: This must be it!

Melissa *Confessional*: When we got to our camp I was thinking to myself... Dang, this place sucks. There's no electricity, the showers are cold... could we have asked for a worst place?

*Camera Pans To The Lion Team Walking*

Darryl *Confessional*: Our team looks stacked! Me and Jessie are strong, and our girls looks pretty strong too! Claire worries me a bit though because she's blonde... *Smacks Head* What am I saying! I shouldn't be listening to sterotypes... *looks worried*

Claire: Has anyone here ever been camping? I've never been camping!

Jessie: I camp almost every weekend! This is bascially just like a longer camping trip for me!

Kathrine: I'm a wilderness kind of girl! I love to be with animals and everything.

Kathrine *Confessional*: Truth be told, I've never gone camping in my life... I figured if I told them I am great around camp they'd keep me longer. This could really come back to bite me in the butt.

*Camera Shows The Dragon Team In Their Camp*

Karina: Oh my Richard! You're really hot!

Richard: I know!

*Richard Flexes*

Karina *Confessional*: Richard is really... amazing! I want to... you know... marry him one day!

Alejandro: Karina stop drooling and pick up some wood... we need to make a fire!

*Karina Wipes Chin*

Karina *Confessional*: On my defence I was SOOOOO not drooling! Alejandro was just trying to make me look bad in front of Richard.

Alejandro: And you Richard... you've been on this show before. Can you fish?

Richard: No...

Alejandro: Can you find water...?

Richard: No

Alejandro: Can you make a fire?

Richard: No...

Alejandro: How the heck did you make it so far in Coloardo then...?

Richard: What can I say... the ladies dig me!

*Camera Pans To The Sun And Then Onto The Beach as all 4 Teams Go There To Meet Host Carter*

Host Carter: Welcome everyone to your first challenge here on The Ancient Shrine China! Let me just ask a few questiosn first. Alejandro, how's life around camp?

Alejandro: Pretty suckish... Richard here is supposed to be a veteran... all he knows how to do it make girls like Karina drool over him.

Karina: I was not drooling!

Alejandro: You were so drooling!

Host Carter: Lita, does being back in the game make you nervous or are you prepared?

Lita: Well considering I don't know these people at all I feel like I could be an easy target. But if they keep me around I promise I can bring a lot to the team!

Host Carter: Claire, how has life been for you so far?

Claire: It's only been 3 hours and so far it's fine... There's a lot of bugs though! They're kind of scary...

*Darryl Rolls His Eyes*

Host Carter: Okay let's get to the first challenge! The winning team will be safe from the Ancient Shrine and they will also choose 1 team to send up to The Ancient Shrine! Here's how the challenge works. One by one you will swim out into the water to retrieve a key. Once all 4 of you have gotten a key you will run into The Jungle where you will find your team flag. One of those keys will open a lock that is holding your team flag down. Unlock that lock and run your team flag back to here. First team to do that wins invincibility and will get to send any team up to The Ancient Shrine. Get into position and we'll start!

*Shows All 4 Teams On Their Mat*

Host Carter: Okay for the power to send any team up to the shrine... Teams ready?

*Everyone Nods*

Host Carter: Go!

*The First Group Of Guys Run Out Into The Water*

Kathrine *Confessional* Once Darryl hits the water he loses a lot of ground... Like bascially every guy passes him within a mater of... a second. If he looses this for us, he's screwed.

Host Carter: Darryl seems to be loosing a lot of ground for The Lions!

Kathrine: Come on Darryl!

*Shows Alejandro Grabbing a Key And Turning Around shortly followed by Allan and Christian. Darryl reaches the key about 20 second after Alejandro*

Darryl *Confessional*: Okay so I'm not an amazing swimmer... what's your point? I still tried my best and I think my team should be proud of that.

*Shows Alejandro Tagging Erika who immediately runs into the water as Allan and Christian tag Melissa and Selena. They All Swim Out as Melissa begins to catch up to Erika*

Allan *Confessional*: Thank God Melissa is a great swimmer! She quickly takes the lead and it looks like it'll be smooth sailing from there on!

*Shows Melissa Passing Erika and reaching the key. Camera pans to Darryl Tagging Kathrine then back to Melissa swimming back with Erika right behind*

Host Carter: The Monkey's currently have the lead! Everyone else needs to pick it up!

*Shows Melissa Tagging Neil Who Immediately Runs Into The Water and Swims Strongly. Erika Tag Richard Who Runs Into The Water But Swims Slowly*

Alejandro *Confesional*: Richard is completely useless! But the stupid girls on my team wont vote him off because they think he's hot... It makes me sick.

Alejandro: Just look at him! He sucks...

Karina: What are you talking about! He's doing great!

Alejandro: Are you blind?

Erika: He's doing great at rocking that body!

Alejandro *Confessional*: There's no way I can convince these 2 girls to vote him out... This sucks.

*Shows Neil Returning as Frosti passes Richard*

Host Carter: The Dragon's pretty much lost whatever lead they had at the beginning!

*Neil Tags Lita Darts Out Into The Water. Camera Pans To Frosti Coming In A Bit Later. Camera shows Kathrine finally getting in and tagging Jessie*

Host Carter: It looks like it's between Alison and Lita!

Lita *Confessional*: I proved I can swim in Colorado. This should be a piece of cake!

*Shows Lita Grabbing Her Key And Swimming back followed by Alison. Jessie Passes Richard*

Host Carter: Jessie had just passed Richard.

Alejandro: We're done!

*Alejandro Sits Down*

Host Carter: Alejandro has pretty much lost all hope!

*Shows Lita Running In and The Whole Monkey Team Running Into The Jungle. Camera Shows Alison coming in and her team running into The Jungle*

Lta: Just keep your eyes open! This should be easy!

*Shows Both Teams Searching Around as One Team Find Their Flag, Unlocks It, and Runs Back. Host Carter Blows The Airhorn To Signify The Win*

Host Carter: That's it! The Monkey Team has won! Everyone can come on in now!

*Shows The Teams Standing Side By Side With The Monkey Team Standing Beside Host Carter*

Host Carter: Congraulations Monkey Team! You guys won todays challenge! You will need to head back to camp and come up with the decision of who will be the team heading to The Ancient Shrine. I will see you back here in an hour for your decision. You can all head to your camps!

*Shows The Teams Walking Off The Beach*

Neil *Confessional*: Winning the first challenge feels great! Everyone on my team proved themselves to be worthy competitiors and I am so proud of them! 

*Camera Pans To The Dragon's Camp*

Alejandro: I don't mean to call anyone out, but Richard... I'm sorry to say you're the rest that we lost today.

Richard: That is not true at all.

Alejandro: Dude! We had a huge lead until you got in the water! Even Darryl's team passed you!

Karina: Lay off him Alejandro! He tried his best. He still looks hot...

Alejandro: Did hotness win us this challenge? NO! I'm here to win!

Richard *Confessional*: Alejandro, Alejandro, Alejandro... Don't call me out in front of 2 girls that are attractive to me... You'll end up getting yourself screwed. Watch yourself dude. And remember... Don't call my name, Alejandro.

*Camera Pans To The Monkey's Team's Deliberation*

Melissa: Anyone have any ideas?

Neil: I want to get Alejandro out some how...

Lita: What's the point of that? Their team is weak anyways?

Neil: If we send them up and Alejandro gets eliminated we remove their strongest player. That gets rid of any chance they have of winning and therefor we don't make enemies with a team that could possibly win.

Allan: I think if we were to send The Dragon's, the 2 girls and Richard would vote Alejandro because of his constant nagging of how horrible Richard is.

*Camera Pans To 3 Teams Standing Side By Side on The Beach as The Monkey Team stands Beside Host Carter*

Host Carter: Okay everyone! As you know The Monkey Team won todays challenge by a landslide. Along with that win comes the important decision of sending one team up to The Ancient Shrine. Who will that team be?

Neil: It honestly wasn't a very hard decision at all. In the end we decided it would be in our best interest to send up the Dragon Team.

*Loud Dramatic Music Plays As The Camera Pans To The Disappointed Dragon Team*

Alejandro *Confessional*: Am I surprised? Heck yeah! Why would you send the weakest team up? Why not try and weaker a strong team? These people are dumb...

Host Carter: Okay then! Dragon Team, you will need to follow me to The Ancient Shrine... The rest of you can head back to your camps. I will see you tomorrow!

*Shows The Three Safe Teams Walking Towards The Camps while Dragon Team Walks Towards The Ancient Shrine. Shows The Dragon Team Up There With Host Carter*

Host Carter: I'm sorry to have to say this... but welcome to The Ancient Shrine! The only place you don't want to be here in China. Here's how it will work. You will all need to vote for who you want to be eliminated. I will then place all those votes here in The Ancient Shrine, and the Shrine will then spit out one of those 4 vote. The vote that is spat out will be the person who is eliminated from The Ancient Shrine. Let's get to voting! Alejandro, you're up.

*Shows Alejandro At The Voting Booth*

Alejandro: I am voting for Richard... You may be a veteran, but you sure do suck at the game.

*Shows Erika Voting*

Erika: Alejandro... you bring such a negative vibe to camp... I just don't want to deal with it.

*Shows Richard Voting*

Richard: Don't call my name, Alejandro.

*Shows Karina Voting*

Karina: I gladly vote for Alejandro! No one is going to insult my cutie Richard! NO ONE!

*Camera Pans To Host Carter With The 4 Votes In His Hand*

Host Carter: I will now place these 4 votes into the Ancient Shrine... The name it spits out will be the name of the person who will have to immediately leave China. Here we go!

*Host Carter Places All The Names Into The Shrine and Turns The Machine On. Immediately It Spits Out One Piece Of Paper*

Host Carter: Here we go... The first person voted out of The Ancient Shrine China is...

*Everyone Looks Nervous*

Host Carter: Alejandro! Your team and the shrine have spoken. It's time for you to go.

Alejandro: Oh yes... It's always good to vote out your strongest player! You guys are such idiots!

Richard: Stick a sock in it ugly boy!

*Alejandro Glares At Richard As He Walks Out*

Host Carter: Clearly Alejandro wasn't happy about this decision. You guys are now down to only 3. We'll see how this affects you in the next challenge. I will see you then!

*Shows The Dragon Team Walking Out Of The Ancient Shrine*

End of Episode 1

Alejandro: My team is full of idiots... You're keeping Richard over me? You guys just screwed yourself 10 times over. Being eliminated day 1 suck especially since I DIDN'T DESERVE IT! THAT STUPID IDIOT RICHARD DID! ARGHHHHHHH!

The Panda Team: Christian, Selena, Frosti, and Alison

The Monkey Team: Allan, Melissa, Neil, and Lita

The Lion Team: Darryl, Kathrine, Jessie, and Claire

The Dragon Team: Erika, Richard and Karina


	2. Episode 2

*Shows The Dragon Team Walking Back To Camp*

Richard *Confessional*: Us loosing Alejandro...? Ehh... no big deal. He wasn't as good as he said he was. And you know, once he called my name it was for sure Alejandro had to go.

Karina: I am so happy you stayed Richard!

Richard: I couldn't have done it with out you girls!

*Both Erika and Karina Giggle*

Richard *Confessional*: I basically have both Karina and Erika wrapped around my finger... so I'm pretty sure I'll be safe for a few more weeks!

*Camera Pans To The Lion Team At Their Camp*

Darryl: Who do you guys think they sent home?

Kathrine: Well hopefully Richard was able to sway the 2 girls to vote out Alejandro... That would definitely weaken their team for us and definitely create an easier win!

Jessie: Do you really think they'd be that dumb...?

Claire: *Stares Blankly* What are we talking about...?

Kathrine *Confessional*: *Smacks Head* Sometime Claire really pisses me off... She's the sterotypical dumb blonde that she didn't want to be and it gets really annoying sometimes!

Claire: Okay I'm going to go check my Facebook!

Kathrine: We're in the middle of the fricken jungle!

Claire: What's your point?

*Kathrine Smacks Head. Camera Pans To The Monkey Team At Their Camp*

Neil: Okay time for a little pep talk! We did amazing yesterday, and if we can keep this up the 4 of us will sail to the finals! I believe in you guys, and I want you to look deep inside yourselves, and I want you to believe in yourselves.

Melissa *Confessional*: *Laughing* When Neil gave us that little pep talk I was about to pee myself! *Laughs more* We don't need a pretty boy giving us a pep talk, and who gave him permission to take the leadership role? Neil is so dead now *laughs*

*Camera Shows Lita and Melissa Talking*

Melissa: Okay obviously Neil thinks he's in some sort of leadership position... we need to stop it.

Lita: How do you expect to do that?

Melissa: Well it's obvious... once we have to visit The Shrine we vote him out!

*Lita Stands Up*

Lita: Are you crazy? He's the strongest person here!

Lita *Confessional*: I've done this before... voting off your strongest team member IS NOT SMART. I don't care if he's trying to be a team leader, or if he's close to insanity. He's our strongest and I refuse to vote him off!

Melissa *Confessional*: Lita is just stubborn... "Oh my god! I've played this game before! I know exactly what to do!" You got second place sweetie... That means absolutely nothing. Whether you know it or not, you're staring at a WINNER. So get over yourself sweetie.

*Camera Pans To The Panda Team At Their Camp*

Selena: If we pick up our game a little bit I think we can win!

Selena *Confessional*: Yesterday we sucked at the challenge... We didn't come in last, but coming in 3rd place really does suck. If we can step it up a bit then we can- who am I kidding... we're screwed.

*Camera Pans To The Panda, Monkey, and Lion Team Walking Onto The Beach To Meet Host Carter*

Host Carter: Now bringing in the Dragon Team!

*The Dragon Team Walks In*

Host Carter: Alejandro picked off at the last Shrine Meeting!

*Shows The Other Teams Looks Happy As They Realize Dragon's Kicked Off Their Strongest Member*

Host Carter: Are you all ready to get to todays challenge?

*Nods and Assortments Of "Yeah!" "For Sure!" and "Definitely!" Are Heard*

Host Carter: Okay! You guys are playing for invincibility again! Here's how the challenge works... One by one you will step up to this blowdart gun. You will shoot at a blowdart in hopes of hitting one of your teams medallions. You as a team need to hit 3 medallions. First team to hit all 3 will win todays challenge and will get to send any other team up to The Ancient Shrine. Christian, you're up first!

*Christian Walks Up And Shoots The Blowdart*

Host Carter: Just misses!

Christian: Damn!

Host Carter: Allan, you're up!

*Allan Walks Up And Blows The Blowdart*

Host Carter: And that one was not even close! Darryl you're up!

Kathrine *Confessional*: Darryl needs to prove that he wants to be here... He sucked at the last challenge and if he wants to stay he needs to show improvement!

*Shows Darrlyn Shooting and Hitting A Medallion*

Host Carter: Lion Team connects with 1 point!

*Darryl Screams and Hugs His Team*

Host Carter: Erika is last up for this round!

*Erika Shoots The Blowgun But Misses*

Host Carter: After 1 round the current score is...

Panda: 0

Monkey: 0

Lion: 1

Dragon: 0

Host Carter: We are onto round 2! Selena is up first!

*Selena Walks Up, Shoots The Blowgun and hits a medalion*

Host Carter: Selena Connects and wins a point for the Panadas!

*Selena Hugs Her Team*

Host Carter: Melissa is up next!

Melissa *Confessional*: My goal is not to win this challenge... I want my team to head to the shrine so I can send Neil home.

*Shows Melissa Shooting and Hitting A medallion*

Host Carter: Melissa hits a medallion... but she ended up hitting the Dragon team's medallion instead of her own team!

*The Monkey Team Looks Upset as The Dragon Team Celebrate*

Host Carter: Next up we have Kathrine!

*KAthrine Shoots and Misses*

Host Carter: Finally for this round, we have Richard!

*Richard Shoots and Doesn't Hit The Board*

Panda: 1

Monkey: 0

Lion: 1

Dragon: 1

Host Carter: The monkey team is the only team without a point! Every other team has one! Frosti, you're up!

*Frosti Walks Up, Shoots, and misses the medallions*

Host Carter: Neil, you're up!

*Neil Shoots and Hits A Monkey Medallion*

Host Carter: Neil scores the first point for The Monkey's!

*Neil High Fives His Team as Melissa Looks Away*

Host Carter: Jessie is up next!

*Jessie Shoots But Misses*

Host Carter: Finally for this round, Karina!

*Karina Walks Up, Shoots, and Hits A Medallion*

Host Carter: Karina scores the second point for The Dragon's!

Panda: 1

Monkey: 1

Lion: 1

Dragon: 2

Neil *Confessional*: We all sort of underestimated the dragons... Right now they're in the lead and my team is pretty much screwed if they win.

Host Carter: Alison, come on up!

*Alison Shoots and Misses*

Host Carter: Lita, you're turn!

*Lita Shoots And Hits Her Target*

Host Carter: Monkey's now join the Dragon's in the lead! Claire is up!

*Claire Walks Up The The Blowgun*

Claire: Can someone tell me how a blowgun works?

Jessie: You blow on it genius!

Claire: Oh!

*Claire Blows Without Aiming And The Dart almost Hits Jessie In The Face*

Jessie *Confessional*: Great... Claire's an idiot and a pshyco killer... just when I thought I would be safe... here comes Claire!

Claire: Oops! Sorry...

Jessie: Oh you little-

Host Carter: Control yourself!

Jessie: very nice girl!

Host Carter: Much better... Next up we have Erika for a second time! Erika, if you score this point your team wins. If not we move to the next round!

*Erika Walks Up, Shoots, and Misses*

Panda: 1

Monkey: 2

Lion: 1

Dragon: 2

Host Carter: After the fourth round Monkey's and Dragon's are tied for the lead. Everyone else is only at 1 point! Christian is up again!

*Christian Walks, Shoots and Misses*

Christan: Damn!

Host Carter: Allan is up next!

*Allan Walks Up, Shoots, and Hits His Target*

Allan: Yes!

*The Monkey Team Begins To Celebrate Except For Melissa Who Looks Annoyed*

Host Carter: Not so fast! If Richard can get this shot then they will force a two way tie.

*The Monkey Team Laughs*

Host Carter: Richard, come on up!

*Richard Shoots... and misses by far*

Host Carter: Okay! The Monkey team wins their second challenge in a row! Congratulations Monkey's! You are 2 for 2! You now have an hour to discuss which team you would like to send up to The Shrine. I will meet you back here to find out your decision! See you all soon!

*Shows All 4 Teams Walking Out Of The Beach*

Melissa *Confessional*: We won... woo hoo... This is EXACTLY what I didn't want to happen! I wanted the Dragon team to win so they would for sure send us up... Then I could come up with a plan to get rid of Neil!

*Shows The Monkey Team Back At Camp*

Neil: This time it's a bit of a more difficult decision... We really need to think this over.

Melissa *Confessional*: Once we get back to camp, Neil decides to take the leadership role again and tells us we need to think this over. God... just shut up Neil!

Neil: Lita, you're the vet... What do you think?

Melissa *Confessional*: Then he asks Lita to make a decision? Come on! These people piss me off...

Lita: Well I think there are valid reasons to send any team up. Dragon team is already weak and mad at us... If we send them up they will get even more weak, and we wont make enemies with anyone else. On the other hand Panada and Lion could be stiff competitiors and to weaken any of those teams would be an advantage. But of course that makes enemies.

Allan *Confessional*": I'm just sitting back and relaxing. I really couldn't care less who goes in. But I did learn something... Lita talks too much.

*Camera Pans To The Dragon Team At Their Camp*

Richard: Great work today guys!

Karina *Confessional*: Today I hit a target in the challenge! Yay! But we still are at risk of Shrine elimination and I know for sure I will not vote Richard off!

*Camera Pans To The Panda Team at Their Camp*

Frosti: We all did pretty good today!

Alison: I really hope we don't have to loose someone!

Frosti: If they send us they'd be idiots... They should send Dragon again so they don't make any new enemies.

Christian: Honestly if we get sent I would have NO idea who to send home...

Selena: I'm with you on that one! You are all so nice.

*Camera Pans To The 4 Teams Walking Down The Beach. Camera Then Pans To 3 Teams Standing Side By Side and the Monkey Team Standing Next To Carter*

Host Carter: Monkey Team, once again it is your duty to send one of the 3 teams in front of us up to The Shrine. Who have you decided to send?

Neil: Well Carter, this time it was a bit more of a difficult decision... but we decided on sending The Dragon team.

*Richard Rolls His Eyes*

Host Carter: Okay then! Dragon team, this is your second trip up there in a row. You will need to follow me, the rest of you can head back to your camps and I will see you at tomorrow's challenge. Go ahead!

*Shows The 3 Saved Teams Walking Towards The Camp as The Dragon Team Walks Towards The Ancient Shrine With Carter*

Host Carter: Dragon team... what can I say? Welcome back to The Shrine. For the only place you don't want to go in China, you sure seem to be cursed into going here. You know how it works. You will all need to vote for who you want to be eliminated. I will then place all those votes here in The Ancient Shrine, and the Shrine will then spit out one of those 3 vote. The vote that is spat out will be the person who is eliminated from The Ancient Shrine. Let's get to voting! Erika, you're up.

*Shows Erika Walking Up The The Voting Booth*

Erika: I can't vote out the hot guy... Sorry Karina!

*Shows Richard Voting*

Richard: To be honest I really don't like either of you... you annoy the heck out of me. But Erika... you are the most likely to vote me out because Karina is crazy about me, so this is for you.

*Shows Karina Voting*

Karina: Richard is my lovey dubby bug and I could never vote my cute teddy bear out! I am voting for you Erika.

*Shows Host Carter With The Votes In His Hand*

Host Carter: Okay I will now place these 3 votes into The Ancient Shrine and turn it on. The vote that comes out will hold the name of the 2nd person eliminated from The Ancient Shrine China. Here we go!

*Host Carter Puts The Names In The Machine. Everyone Looks Confident, especially Richard*

Host Carter: He we go... the second person eliminated from The Ancient Shrine 2 is...

*Host Carter Turns On The Machine And Takes The Paper The Comes Out*

Host Carter: Erika! Your team and the shrine has spoken. I'm sorry but it's time for you to leave.

Erika: I know that vote was from you Karina! Richard would never vote me out! Good luck Richard! You better win this one and don't let stupid Karina get in your way!

*Erika Walks Out*

Host Carter: She sure did have a lot to say! Well your team is now down to 2 players... You will need to head back to camp! I will see you at tomorrows challenge! Good night!

*Shows Richard and Karina Walking Out Of The Shrine Area*

End of Episode 2

Erika: Karina is so ridiculous! She voted me out? Really? It's all her fault I'm gone! I'll slap her silly when I see her at the reunion! But I love Richard! I really hope he can win! Then I can make out with him at the reunion! Love you Richard!

The Panda Team: Christian, Selena, Frosti, and Alison

The Monkey Team: Allan, Melissa, Neil, and Lita

The Lion Team: Darryl, Kathrine, Jessie, and Claire

The Dragon Team: Richard and Karina


	3. Episode 3

The Panda Team: Christian, Selena, Frosti, and Alison

The Monkey Team: Allan, Melissa, Neil, and Lita

The Lion Team: Darryl, Kathrine, Jessie, and Claire

The Dragon Team: Richard and Karina

*Shows The Dragon Team Back At Their Camp After The Shrine Meeting*

Karina *Confessional*: Since we got Erika out of the game our team is down to just 2... As far as I know this is like some crazy Ancient Shrine history thing! It will go down in history!

Karina: Congratulations on making Ancient Shrine History my wubby bear!

Richard: Ancient Shrine His- Wubby Bear?

Richard *Confessional*: Now do you understand why I can't stand this girl? She called me wubby bear for goodness sake! I need a restraining order against her...

Karina: There has never been a team of only 2 people before!

Richard: This is only the second season...

Karina: Oh wubby bear, I don't enjoy the sarcastic side of you so much.

Richard *Confessional*: I want her to shut up... Can I throw her into the ocean and tie her hands together? *camera guy shakes his head* Oh come on! Please? *camera guy shakes his head again*

*Camera Pans To The Panda Team Where A Lot Of Friction Is Going Down*

Christian: Okay you guys... I've never lost so much in my life! We need to pick our game up so I can feel like a winner again!

Alison: A chance can always start in yourself Christian...

Christian: What are you talking about? I'm the strongest here.

Alison: That sure explains why we've been winning so much!

Christian: Open your eyes a bit! I've been picking up the slack from every single one of you!

Frosti: Christian... don't get to over yourself.

Christian: Frosti shut up... your not involved in this.

Frosti: Last I knew I was included in the phrase every single one of you.

Christian: So you're all against me then? That's just fine...

Christian *Confessional*: These people piss me off so bad... Frosti makes me want to punch him, Alison makes me want to shoot myself in the head, and Selena makes the image of Wizards of Waverly Place stick in my head 24/7... I want them all to be medically evacuated... and I don't mind being the reason for it.

*Shows The Monkey Team At Their Camp*

Neil *Confessional*: We're on a winning streak so far and I'm just really happy that we can keep this up! Melissa is the only real downer in our group, but even if she does start throwing challenges I think we can pull the slack of her.

Lita: A good team keeps positive energy around the camp! I am proud of every single one of you. Now I want everyone to say something nice about each other.

Melissa *Confessional*: Welcome to charm school everybody! I would like you to say something nice about the person to your left. Well Lita... you are sitting to my left. YOU NEED TO STOP LIVING IN A FANTASY WORLD WHERE EVERYTHING IS PERFECTO MUNGO AND YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HECK UP AND LET ME SLEEP. I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU AND NEIL WITH YOUR TEAM MOTIVATIONAL SPEECHES. Gosh... sometimes I think Allan and I are the only normal people around camp...

*Shows Allan Picking His Nose. Camera Pans To The Lion Camp*

Darryl: If we win today who should we send up to The Shrine?

Jessie: Let's think about it when the time comes...

Darryl: I just want to have a bit of an idea so it's not all chaos after we win.

Jessie: We don't even know if we are going to win.

Darryl: I have confidence in us.

Jessie: I don't.

Claire: I think we should send The Lion Team up and make sure they vote off that blonde girl named Claire! She's really annoying me...

*The Lion Team Stares At Claire Blankly*

Claire: Why are you all staring at me? Do I have a pimple on my nose? Get it off, get if off!

*Claire Starts Running Around Smacking Her Face*

Jessie *Confessional*: I really have nothing to worry about on my team. Darryl is all about confidence, and keeping the peace... Kathrine is pretty much not even here... I barely notice her. And Claire? Pshh... She's going to loose her face before the day ends by smacking it so much.

*Shows Claire Continuing To Run Around Smacking Her Face. Camera Pans To The Lion, Monkey, and Panda Team Walking Down The Beach To Meet Host Carter*

Host Carter: Here comes the Dragon Team! Erika eliminated at the last Ancient Shrine Meetig!

Neil *Confessional*: That's twice in a row where their team isn't smart enough to vote off their weakest competitor... It's like Richard had both those girls tied to his finger... Hey I'm not complaining! If they want to keep their weakest around then fine. They now have two sucky competitiors, and wont be a threat at all... I'm just more jelous of Richard... How does he do it?

Host Carter: Todays challenge winners will get to send another team up to The Ancient Shrine! Here's how it works. Today you will only need 2 people from your team to play, 1 guy and 1 girl. We will randomly decide face offs. You will step onto a platform lifted 10 feet above the water, and using pads you will attempt to knock your opponent off the platform. Fall off and you are elimianted. If you knock your opponent off you move onto the next round. Last person left in the tournament wins invinicibility for their team! You now need to pick who is play on your team and we will get started!

The Panda Team: Frosti and Alison

The Monkey Team: Neil and Lita

The Lion Team: Jessie and Kathrine

The Dragon Team: Richard and Karina

Host Carter: The first matchup is Neil VS Frosti! Let's get you boys ready!

*Shows Both Frosti and Neil on The Platform*

Host Carter: Okay! Winner moves on, loser is elimianted! GO!

*Both Guys Charge For Each Other*

Selena: Come on Frosti! You got this!

*Shows Both Guys Smashing Into Each Other Several Times Until Finally One Falls*

Host Carter: That's it! Neil moves onto round 2! Frosti is out! Next matchup is Jessie and Richard! Let's get you guys ready!

*Shows Both Jessie And Richard Standing On The Platforms*

Host Carter: Go!

*Richard Sees Jessie Running Towards HIm. Richard Screams And Walks Off The Platform*

Richard *Confessional*: If he had bashed into me I could have seriously gotten a bruise on my body! I don't think the ladies would appreaciate that very much!

The Panda Team: Alison

The Monkey Team: Neil and Lita

The Lion Team: Jessie and Kathrine

The Dragon Team: Karina

Host Carter: Jessie moves on! Richard is out! Next up we have Alison and Lita! Alison needs this one to keep the Panda team alive!

*Shows Both Lita and Alison On The Platform*

Host Carter: Go!

*Both Girls Run Towards Each Other and Start Pushing Each Other. Multiple Times Both Girls Come Close to falling off the Edge Until One Person Wins*

Host Carter: Lita is off! Alison moves on! Next up we have Kathrine and Karina! Karina needs this to keep Dragon team alive!

The Panda Team: Alison

The Monkey Team: Neil

The Lion Team: Jessie and Kathrine

The Dragon Team: Karina

*Shows Karina and Kathrine On The Platform*

Host Carter: Go!

*Kathrine Charges Towards Karina and Karina Walks Off*

Karina *Confessional*: I wanted to go out just like Richard did... I want to do everything like Richard! Except pee... that would be awkward.

Host Carter: Ummm... Dragon team is now out! We have Neil and Jessie up now!

The Panda Team: Alison

The Monkey Team: Neil

The Lion Team: Jessie and Kathrine

*Shows Neil and Jessie Standing On The Platform*

Host Carter: GO!

*Neil and Jessie Bash Into Each Other And Fall Over. Neil Gets Up and Starts Rolling Jessie Towards The Edge Until He Falls Off*

Host Carter: Neil moves onto the final! Jessie is out! Next up is Kathrine and Alison!

The Panda Team: Alison

The Monkey Team: Neil

The Lion Team: Kathrine

*Shows Kathrine and Alison on The Platform*

Host Carter: Go Ladies!

*Both girls Run And Start Pushing Each Other. Kathrine Misses Alison and Flies Off The Edge*

Host Carter: We now have our final match! It's going to be Neil against Alison!

The Panda Team: Alison

The Monkey Team: Neil

Alison *Confessional*: Going against a guy? It doesn't intimidate me in the least... Girls are just as strong as guys and I'm about to prove it!

*Shows Both Alison and Neil On The Platform*

Neil: Sorry but I'm going to have to knock you over sweetie!

Alison: Save it hot stuff...

Host Carter: GO!

*Both Alison and Neil Start Charing For Each Other. Alison Ducks Down And Neil Trips Over Her and Falls Down. Alison Starts Pushing Neil and he falls off*

Host Carter: That's it! For the first time Monkey team doesn't win invincibility!

*Shows All 4 Teams Standing Infront Of Carter*

Host Carter: Congratulations Panda team! You guys win your first challenge! You will now have an hour to head back to camp and discuss which team you want to send to The Ancient Shrine! I will get your decision in an hour! See you then!

*Camera Pans To All 4 teams Walking towards The Camp. Camera Then Shows The Panda Team At Their Camp*

Alison: Hey Christian? You still think you're picking up our slack?

Christian: Trust me, if I was out there I would have won for us... not you!

Alison: You're a fricken moron!

Christian: Let's discuss who we want to send up.

Alison: Let's send our own team up so we can vote you out...

Christian: Even if you do there's still a chance you can go home.

Alison: I'm willing to take that risk...

Frosti: STOP IT! We need to come up with a reasonable option here!

Selena: Well the Lion team really hasn't proven themselves so I don't think it's really worth it to send them up.

Alison: I agree on that!

Frosti: Same here!

Christian: Me to-

Alison: No one wants your opinion Christian...

Selena: OKAY! That brings us down to either weakening The Dragon Team more or possibly weakening a strong team...

Fr0sti: My opinion is Alison should get to decide since she won us the challenge...

Selena: That sounds resonable!

Alison: Thank you guys!

Christian: Uhh... don't I get a say in this?

Everyone Else: NO!

*Camera Pans To The Dragon Team*

Karina: Oh snooky bear! I don't want to have to vote for you tonight.

Richard: Then don't...

Karina: But I can't vote for myself snooky bear! That would just be wrong...

Richard: I don't care!

Karina: I know! I'll vote for Carter! That way my vote wont count!

Richard: You'd just get elimianted anyways...

Karina: I'd do anything for you snooky bear!

Richard *Confessional*: Do I appreaciate the fact that Karina would get eliminated for me? Yes! But that's just because I'm here to win... If she's willing to spare me for her then I couldn't care less. She still pisses me off.

*Shows The 4 Teams Walking Down The Beach*

Host Carter: Okay, for the first time this season the power is not with The Monkey Team! Good job in the challenge today Panda's! Who have you decided to send to The Ancient Shrine?

Alison: My team decided to let me decide who goes up-

Christian: I voted against that...

Alison: Shut up Christian! I figured the smartest decision would be to send The Monkey Team!

*Richard Looks Annoyed*

Richard *Confessional*: I was so excited to get rid of Karina... Karina, snooky bear wants you to shut the hell up and get out of his camp! Bimbo chicks don't belong here... Especially the ones that made a guest apperance on Barney...

Host Carter: Okay! Dragon team gets a break! Monkey's, after winning so much you guys will now find yourselves voting off one of your own. You all need to follow me up to The Ancient Shrine. The rest of you can head back to camp. I will see you at tomorrows challenge!

*Shows The Safe Teams Walking One Way and Host Carter Takes The Monkey Team To The Shrine*

Host Carter: I'm sorry to have to say this... but welcome to The Ancient Shrine! The only place you don't want to be here in China. Here's how it will work. You will all need to vote for who you want to be eliminated. I will then place all those votes here in The Ancient Shrine, and the Shrine will then spit out one of those 4 vote. The vote that is spat out will be the person who is eliminated from The Ancient Shrine. Let's get to voting! Allan, you're up.

*Shows Allan Walking Up To The Shrine*

Allan: I am voting for Melissa. She seems to be up to something!

*Shows Melissa Voting*

Melissa: I am voting for Neil... I hate your guts so much and I want you to get out of this game so fricken bad.

*Shows Neil Voting*

Neil: I have to go with Melissa on this one. She threw the challenge the other day... luckily we were able to work past it.

*Shows Lita Voting*

Lita: I honestly haven't discussed this with anyone... we really didn't expect to go. Allan is who I'm voting for though. He is definitely a weak player on our team.

*Camera Shows Carter Holding The Votes*

Host Carter: Okay, I will place the votes in the shrine, turn the machine on and the name that comes out is the name of the person that has been eliminated... Here we go!

*Camera Pans To The Shrine Spitting Out A Name*

Host Carter: The third person eliminated from The Ancient Shrine China is... Allan!

*Allan Looks Shocked. So do Melissa and Neil*

Lita *Confessional*: How was I supposed to know that Neil wanted Melissa out... or the Melissa wanted Neil out? I'm sorry to my team... but you should have told me.

Host Carter: Allan, it's time for you to go.

Allan: Well I guess I still want you guys to win... Even though you all probably voted for me!

Melissa: I didn't!

Neil: Me neither!

*Neil and Melissa Glare at Lita*

Lita: I'm sorry Allan!

*Lita Gets Up to Hug Allan. He Declines*

Neil: Ohhh! Rejected!

*Allan Walks Away From The Shrine*

Host Carter: Well this shrine has just proved that no one is safe. Just one vote cast against you can result in your eliminated. I will see you all at your next challenge. Head back to camp!

*Shows The 3 Leaving The Shrine and Walking To Camp*

End Of Episode 3

Allan: Lita voted me out... Come on Lita! You played this before... you should have figured out that Melissa is like some sabotage or something who is trying to loose this for the team! I really don't think you guys will be winning anymore with me off... You made a bad decision Lita... it's time you pay for it. *Allan Does A Finger Across Neck Action*

The Panda Team: Christian, Selena, Frosti, and Alison

The Monkey Team: Melissa, Neil, and Lita

The Lion Team: Darryl, Kathrine, Jessie, and Claire

The Dragon Team: Richard and Karina


	4. Episode 4

The Panda Team: Christian, Selena, Frosti, and Alison

The Monkey Team: Melissa, Neil, and Lita

The Lion Team: Darryl, Kathrine, Jessie, and Claire

The Dragon Team: Richard and Karina

*Shows The Monkey Team Heading Back To Camp*

Lita *Confessional*: After having a winning streak we ended up heading to The Ancient Shrine where I had no idea who to vote for. I decided to just throw a vote towards Allan... I didn't expect my vote to be the one that came out of The Shrine.

Melissa: You really messed up Lita... You could have gotten Mr. Bossy Pants over there out.

Neil: Oh don't listen to her Lita! But you should have voted for Melissa... she'd for sure have gone home.

Melissa: Oh put a lid on it!

Neil: Why don't you make me?

Melissa: Maybe I will!

Neil: I'd love to see you try...

Lita: GUYS! STOP IT! I had to make a vote! Neither of you came up to me before the meeting to discuss who to vote for in the cast that we got sent up. Because of that I had absolutely no idea going up and I just thought Allan was the weakest... can you both just accept that? You guys can duke it out next time we have to go up...

Melissa *Confessional*: So my team has Mr. Bossy Pants, Ms. Peace Keeper, and Ms. Beutiful Goddess... I'm the goddess of course, although Neil sort of looks like a goddess with his long blonde hair... He should try out for The Litte Mermaid. He could so get the part of Ariel. Maybe a blond haired ugly version.

*Camera Pans To The Dragon Team At Their Camp*

Richard *Confessional*: Being at camp with just Karina is really uncomfortable... she keeps staring at me with like these... googley eyes and it's just plain awkward.

*Shows Karina Staring at Richard*

Karina: We're you born with great abs?

Richard: Uhh... what?

Karina: You heard the question. I want to know the answer.

Richard *Confessional*: Plus she's an idiot...

Karina *Confessional*: I love Richard! I know he loves me back... one day we're going to run off together and get married! *Wipes A Tear From Her Eye* it will be so... BEAUTIFUL! *starts crying*

*Camera Pans To The Lion Team At Their Camp*

Jessie: I really wish we had music to listen to out here...

Kathrine: Ehh...

Jessie: What do you mean ehh?

Kathrine: I dont know... just ehh...

Darryl: Well I for one wish I had a guitar here!

Jessie: You play the guitar?

Darryl: If you consider playing as being good at it then no... but I just love plucking the strings.

Claire: I play the guitar too! I love the feel of sitting down on the bench and just playing all those white teeth and hearing the music come out. My favourite is Ode To Joyce!

Darryl: Uhh that's a piano... and it's Ode To Joy, not Joyce!

Claire: No, no, no! It's a guitar! My doctor told me!

Darryl: You mean your piano teacher?

Claire: IT'S A GUITAR! *she growls*

Darryl: *steps back* Okay, okay! Whatever floats your boat!

*Camera Pans To The Panada Team At Their Camp*

Christian: That really was not a smart decision Alison...

Alison: Does it look like I care?

Christian: You just made enemies with the strongest team out here!

Alison: Look at my face... still not caring!

Frosti: Christian lay off her...

Christian: Oh and here comes your little boyfriend saving you again!

Frosti: Shut up Christian!

Frosti *Confessional*: Honestly I in no way am in love with Alison or want to date her... We're totally opposites and I really think us dating would drive us both insane.

Christian: *Confessional*: It's obvious the way Frosti and Alison flirt... They might as well just post signs on there head saying I'm Dating... and one person should have an arrow pointing right, while the other has 1 pointing left. They stand beside each other all day anyways...

*Camera Pans To Host Carter On The Beach as The Dragon, Panda, and Lion Team Walk In*

Host Carter: And he comes The Monkey Team! Allan eliminated in the last Shrine Meeting!

*No One Really Looks Shocked As The Monkey Team Joins The Other Teams*

Host Carter: It's time for another challenge! And this time there's a lot on the line... Normally we'd just give the winning team invincibility and the power to send one team to The Shrine... but this time we thought we'd give the winners a little reward. A little way off from your camps there is a house that no one lives in. The winning team will get the key to that house for the night and they will get to stay there until the next challenge. In this house you will enjoy a fridge packed with delicious food... and trust me, it's better then what you've been eating at camp. They will also be getting cozy beds, hot showers, and finally they will be given entertainment in the form of a movie, and music!

Jessie: YES!

Host Carter: There's a lot at stake... are you guys ready for the challenge?

*Everyone Nods And Cheers*

Host Carter: Okay then, let's get to it. For todays challenge you will be tied together, and you will have to maneuver through an obstacle course. The first team to go all the way through the obstacle course will get to send a team to The Ancient Shrine, and they will also get the key to the house of luxary for the night! Let's get you all into position and we will start!

*Shows The 4 Teams Lined Up and Tied Together*

Host Carter: There is a lot on the line! Ready? Set? GO!

*Shows The Teams Start Running Out, all at An Even Pace*

Karina: We got this munchle berry!

Richard *Confessional*: Where the heck does Karina get all these random names from? I'm going to throw this challenge so I can get sent to the Shrine and get her off my team!

*Camera Shows The 4 Teams Approaching The Mud Pit*

Richard: Get on my back Karina!

*Shows Karina Jumping On Richards Back as He Runs Into The Mudpit. Richard winks at the camera as he "trips" and Karina goes flying into the mud*

Host Carter: Oh! Karina takes a huge face plant into the mud!

Richard: Do I have to help her out?

Host Carter: Yes Richard...

*Richard Looks Annoyed as He Helps Karina Out Of The Mud. Camera Pans To The Other 3 teams making it through the mud pit*

Host Carter: The Panda, Monkey, and Lion are all pretty even! Dragon team has a lot of time to make up!

*Shows Richard Moving Slowly Through The Mud Pit*

Karina: Come on scooby doo bear!

*Shows The Other 3 Teams Reaching The Monkey Bars*

Neil *Confessional*: Working with 3 people is a lot easier then it would be to work with 4 people... sadly we have Melissa and she will do whatever it takes to get me out of this game...

*Shows Melissa Falling Off The Monkey Bars Numerous Times While The Panda and Lion Team Have No Problem Getting Through as they move onto the last obstacle*

Host Carter: It looks like it'll be a close race between Panda and Lion as they reach the balance beam!

*Shows Both Teams Walking Across The Balance Beam*

Host Carter: If Panda's get this it will be their second win in a row... if Lion's win this will be their first win!

*Shows Selena Falling Off The Balance Beam*

Host Carter: Oh Selena fell off! Panda team has to go back to the start of the balance beam! This opens a huge gap for The Lions!

*Shows Darryl Jumping Off The Balance Beam followed by Kathrine, then Jessie and finally Claire*

Host Carter: That's it! The Lion Team wins power and reward!

*The Lion Team Celebrates As The Other 3 Teams Look Disappointed*

Host Carter: Okay Lion Team! You're new to this sort of power... You will have 1 hour to decide which team you would like to send up to The Ancient Shrine... I will meet you back here in an hour for your decision. After I get that decision you will receive the key to your luxary house for the night where you will enjoy a nice movie, hot showers, and delicious foods! Congraulations!

*Shows The Lion Team Hugging. Then Shows All 4 Teams Walking Towards The Camp. Camera Pans To The Lion Team Deliberating*

Claire: We should send the Lion team for sure!

Jessie: Claire, go to bed...

Claire: We don't have beds... It would be better for you to say go to floor.

Jessie: *rolls eyes* okay guys, let's figure this out...

Darryl: I would say not to make any strong teams become enemies... Dragon team would be reasonable to me.

Jessie: I think sending Panada would be better. They will loose a member and all of a sudden we are up in numbers.

Darryl: Let's hold it to a vote! Everyone for Panada team raise your hand!

*Camera Pans To The 4 Teams Walking Down The Beach To Meet Carter*

Host Carter: Okay you guys! The Lion Team had to decide one team to send up to The Ancient Shrine. Who is it going to be?

Darryl: Well Carter, it came down to 2 teams but in the end we held a vote and decided to send the Dragon team back up to the shrine!

*Richard Secretly Smiles as Karina Looks Nervous*

Host Carter: Okay then! Lion Team, here is the key to your night house as well as a map to find it. Panda and Monkey teams, you guys got lucky. You can head to camp. Richard and Karina, follow me up to The Ancient Shrine where your team will soon become a single member. Let's go!

*Shows All Teams Walking A Different Direction. Camera Pans To The Ancient Shrine*

Host Carter: Welcome once again to The Ancient Shrine! You got a day break and now you are up here to see me again. You're team is about to go down to just 1 person... this is the first time that a team would ever have gone down to only one member. Will that member be Richard or Karina? You both will walk up to the voting booth and write down your vote. I will then place those votes into The Ancient Shrine and it will randomly spit out one of your 2 names. The name it spits out is the name of the person who is headed home. Karina, you're up.

*Shows Karina At The Voting Booth*

Karina: Apparently I'm not allowed to vote out anyone but you Richard... I'm sorry. By the way, what's the point of us voting if you're forcing me to vote for Richard?

*Camera Guy Shrugs. Camera Shows Richard At Voting Booth*

Richard: I happily vote for Karina! Get off of me... stop calling me your stupid nicknames... I hope your boat sinks on the way home!

*Camera Shows Host Carter Holding The Two Votes*

Host Carter: I will now place the 2 votes int0 The Shrine. The name that comes out will be the person elimianted from The Ancient Shrine. Here we go!

*Host Carter Puts The Votes In and Turns On The Machine. He Holds The Piece Of Paper That Comes Out*

Host Carter: The fourth person eliminated from The Ancient Shrine is... Richard!

*Richard Looks Absolutely Shocked*

Richard: You said you were voting for yourself!

Karina: They wouldn't let me! I'm so sorry scooby doo bear!

*Karina Gets Up and Hugs Richard*

Richard: Get this filthy slimeball off of me now!

*Karina Steps Back*

Karina: Did you just... call me... a filthy slimeball?

*Karina Starts Crying*

Karina *Confessional*: I thought Richard actually loved me... Now I don't feel so bad voting him off.

Host Carter: Richard, you came as a returnee but you didn't improve you're last times placement... it's time for you to leave!

Richard: Thank goodness! Karina, if you ever attempt to call me, or ever come to my house I will get a restraining order from you!

*Karina Cries More and Richard Walks Out Of The Ancient Shrine Area*

Host Carter: Well Karina... there's not much I can say. Get a good night sleep and hopefully it wont feel too lonely around camp. I will see you tomorrow!

Karina: You're going to leave me alone at camp?

Host Carter: Uh... yeah.

*Karina Cries Even More as She Walks Out Of The Ancient Shrine Area*

End of Episode 4

Richard: I wish I had never returned to this game... Karina has been a pain in my butt since the second I stepped into camp. Well Karina, your scooby doo bear wishes death upon youj! Face it... she'll never survive the night by herself. She'll probably die from crying.

The Panda Team: Christian, Selena, Frosti, and Alison

The Monkey Team: Melissa, Neil, and Lita

The Lion Team: Darryl, Kathrine, Jessie, and Claire

The Dragon Team: Karina


	5. Episode 5

The Panda Team: Christian, Selena, Frosti, and Alison

The Monkey Team: Melissa, Neil, and Lita

The Lion Team: Darryl, Kathrine, Jessie, and Claire

The Dragon Team: Karina

*Shows Karina At The Dragon Team's Camp Alone Crying*

Karina: I miss my scooby doo bear! I'm all alone! I wanna go home! Someone help me! Let me leave! WAHHHHHHH!

*Camera Pans To The Lion Team At Their Luxary House*

Jessie: Uh Claire... are you taking a cold shower...?

Claire: Yes!

Jessie: Umm... why?

Claire: Because I like it silly!

Jessie *Confessional*: The first time in a week we get the chance to take warm showers, and Claire is taking a cold one? Man, that girl is messed!

*Camera Pans To The Team Sitting At The DIning Room Table*

Kathrine *Confessional*: So we sit down for dinner and there's stake, fried chicken, fish... everything you can think of!

*Shows Claire Only Eating Fish*

Darryl: Claire have some steak!

Claire: I like fish!

Darryl: But we have fish at camp...

Claire: Can you all stop questioning me? I like fish and I like cold showers. Is there something wrong with that?

Jessie: Yes...

*Camera Shows Them All Lying Down As The Movie Starts Playing*

Darryl *Confessional*: Thank God we get some form of entertainment with this reward! We get to watch Avatar which is only the best movie ever created! This is going to be great.

*Camera Shows Them All Watching The Movie. Camera Pans Out and back In To Show The Panda Team At Their Camp*

Frosti: I really wish we won that reward...

Alison: Me too... I sure could use a hot shower right now.

Christian: Eh... I haven't taken a shower this whole week. I'll be fine.

*The Team Moves Away From Him. Camera Pans To The Monkey Team At Camp*

Melissa: So Neil, you got lucky again...

Neil: What are you talking about.

Melissa: You know if we got sent to The Shrine you would have gotten both mine and Lita's vote and you would have gotten voted out!

Neil: Even if that was true there's still a chance that my vote for you would have gotten picked...

Melissa: The odds aren't in your favour so I don't care.

Neil: Plus Lita would never vote for me! Right Lita?

Lita: Well-

Melissa: Oh come on Lita! Us girls got to stick together!

Lita: That's-

Neil: But Lita, we have a friendship! Like a special bond!

Lita: I-

Melissa: But girls have a special bond automatically!

Lita: I'M GOING TO GO GET SOME WATER!

*Lita Walks Away*

Melissa: Someone's in a bad mood...

Neil: No kidding...

Melissa: Woa! We actually agreed on something?

Neil: You're ugly...

Melissa: You're attrocious.

*Camera Pans To 3 Teams Walking Down The Beach To Meet Carter*

Host Carter: Here comes The Dragon Team! Richard eliminated at the last Shrine meeting!

*A Few Shocked Faces Are Seen As Karina Walks In*

Host Carter: So, how is everyone doing?

Everyone: Good!

Host Carter: That's good! Lion team, how was your luxary house?

Claire: Oh my god! It was so amazing! I got to have a cold shower, and eat fish! I loved it!

*Shows Some People Looking Annoyed*

Neil *Confessional*: So it turns out Claire went to that Luxary House just to get stuff she had at camp? Wow! Way to take advantage of something every single one of us wishes we had.

Host Carter: Sounds... good... Okay time to get to today's events! Before we begin, I need each of you to step onto a circle on the ground!

*Shows Everyone Running To Stand On A Circle Of Their Choice*

Host Carter: Okay! Christian, go ahead and lift that circle off the ground.

*Christian Lifts Up The Circle To Reveal A Dragon Logo. Everyone Gasps*

Karina *Confessional*: When I saw that there was a new team switch thing I was sooooo happy! I didn't want to spend time at camp by myself! And I have no idea how this would have turned out if I was a one person team.

Host Carter: Okay Christian! You are now a member of The Dragon Team! Go ahead and step on the dragon mat!

*Christian Walks Over To The Dragon Mat*

Host Cater: Next, Selena! Go ahead a lift up your circle!

*Selena Lifts Her Circle To Reveal A Panada Logo*

Host Carter: Go ahead and join the Panada mat! Frosti, reveal your logo!

*Frosti Lifts His Circle To Reveal A Lion Logo*

Host Carter: Walk over to the lion mat! Alison, lift up your circle!

*Alison Lifts Her Logo To Reveal A Panda Logo*

Host Carter: Okay Alison! Join Selena on the Panada team!

*Alison Walks Over To The Panada Team*

Host Carter: Time to split up the old Monkey team! Melissa, life up your circle!

*Melissa Lifts Up The Circle To Reveal a panda logo*

Host Carter: Join Selena, and Alison on The Panada Team*

Melissa *Confessional*: I am so hoping Neil is on a team with me so I can send him home!

Host Carter: Neil, lift up your circle!

*Neil Lifts Up His Circle To Reveal A Dragon Logo. Melissa Looks Disappointed*

Host Carter: Go and join your team on The Dragon Mat! Finally, Lita. Lift up your mat!

*Lita Lifts Her Mat To Reveal A LIon Logo*

Host Carter: Go join your team... The Lions!

*Lita Walks Over And Hugs Frosti*

Host Carter: Next we will divide up the old Lion team! Darryl, lift up your circle!

*Darryl Lifts Up His Circle To Reveal The Panada Logo*

Host Carter: Okay Darryl! You complete the Panda Team! Go join the now completed Panada team! Kathrine, go ahead and lift your logo!

*Kathrine Lifts He Circle To Reveal A Dragon Logo. She Runs Over To Hug Lita and Frosti*

Host Carter: Jessie, lift your logo!

*Jessie Lifts His Logo To Reveal A Lionl*

Host Carter: Jessie joins the Lion team!

Kathrine (whispering to team): Good! He's a downer...

*Jessie Walks Over To The LIon Team and Refuses Hugs From Anyone*

Host Carter: And last but not least... Claire! Lift up your circle!

*Claire Lifts Her Circle Up To Reveal A Dragon*

Host Carter: Claire finishes The Dragon Team!

*Claire Runs Over To The Panada Team And Starts Hugging Them All*

Melissa: Get off me! YOU'RE NOT ON MY TEAM!

*Claire Looks Confused*

Darryl: Claire, you're over there.

*Darryl Points To The Dragon Mat and Claire Runs Over And Hugs Everyone*

Host Carter: She had some trouble getting there, but she made it! Last but not least, Karina! Lift up your mat!

*Karina Lifts Up Her circle to reveal A Lion Logo*

Karina: Yay!

*Karina Runs And Hugs Her Team*

Karina: Oh my gosh I love you guys! I have a team! A TEAM! YAY!

Jessie *Confessional*: Uhh... yeah... Karina is going to annoy the heck out of me.

Host Carter: There we have it! You guys are now in your new team. Head back to camp, and tomorrow I will see you at your next challenge. Have a great day at camp!

*Shows The 3 Teams Walking Off The Beach and Heading To Their Camps. Camera Pans To The Lion Team Walking As Everyone's Getting Annoyed By Karina*

Karina: ...and then when Richard left I was all alone. I cried, and cried, and cried, and cried! I was so scared, and I mean SOOOOO scared! Plus I lost my boyfriend... who turned out to really hate me which really hurt my feelings and I was really sad... because of that I cried, and cried, and cried, and-

Jessie: Would you look at that! We have reached camp...

Frosti: Thank God!

Frosti *Confessional*: The whole way home she talked about every little thing that made her cry in this game. I really want her out of this game... And if she doesn't leave I'll cry, and cry, and cry, and cry. *Laughs*

*Camera Pans To The Panda Team At Their Camp*

Alison: so wat do you guys like to do for fun around camp?

Melissa: I like to make Neil's life a living heck... But since we got split up that plan is pretty much scratched.

Selena: I like to think about guys...

Alison: Oh my god! Me too!

Darryl *Confessional*: Being stuck in a team with all girls is a little annoying... and intimidating. These girls can easily team up and vote me out. It is definitely not a good situation for he D-Man.

*Camera Pans To The Dragon Team At Their Camp*

Neil: We need to keep a positive attitude everyone! We may have gotten split up from friends, but we still have our dignity!

Christian *Confessional*: Neil sounds like a motivational speaker... That is the one type of person I didn't want in this game.

Claire: Oh I love Dignity! It's my favourite type of dog!

Christian *Confessional*: That and a dumb blonde...

Kathrine: Can you all be quiet...! I am trying to get some sleep.

Christian *Confessional*: and a grouch... man this team is going to drive me insane! I might just quit this game...

End of Episode 5

The Dragon Team: Neil, Claire, Christian, and Kathrine

The Panda Team: Melissa, Selena, Darryl, and Alison

The Lion Team: Frosti, Karina, Jessie, and Lita


	6. Episode 6

The Dragon Team: Neil, Claire, Christian, and Kathrine

The Panda Team: Melissa, Selena, Darryl, and Alison

The Lion Team: Frosti, Karina, Jessie, and Lita

*Shows The Dragon Team At Camp*

Neil *Confessional*: So a day ago we ended up switching teams... I'm glad I am away from Melissa now, but I sort of wish Lita was here... I guess I just have to deal without her.

Claire: Do you want to go shopping with me Kathrine?

Kathrine: We're in the middle of the jungle!

Claire: What's your point...?

Kathrine: Okay, I'm going to have to pass but thanks for asking.

Kathrine *Confessional*: Sometimes I think Claire has a few screws loose in her head *she starts making funny faces as the points to her head* In a way I feel really bad for her... I think someone may have dropped her on her head when she was a child... Poor thing.

Claire: Christian, do you want to go shopping with me?

Christian: Umm... No.

Claire: Figures, you're such a downer.

Christian: I am not a downer!

Claire: You sooooo are!

Christian: *Stands Up* I'm sorry that I don't want to go shopping in your imaginary perfect world where nothing can go wrong with you! OPEN YOUR EYES CLAIRE! DO YOU SEE A MALL AROUND HERE? NO!

Claire: So does that mean you want to go with me?

Christian: ARGHHHHHH!

*Christian Walks Away. Camera Pans To The Panda Team At Their Camp*

Alison: So Melissa, how is that Neil guy? He's kind of hot...

Melissa: *Laughs* Neil? Are you kidding me? He's like the most bossy person I've ever met. He thinks he's so tough, and he's all about "Team Pep Talks", it got old real fast...

Alison: Oh...

Alison *Confessional*: To be honest I like bossy guys! I love a guy who is confident in himself, and is will to lighten up a team's mood with a little pep talk. I think Melissa dislikes him because more people like Neil then her... I don't think anyone likes Melissa here... she's such a rat and she's the most evil of us all.

Melissa: Now go get me a coffee!

Alison: We're in the jungle... the best I can do is fish and some ocean water.

Melissa: Are you questioning me?

Darryl *to himself*: Here she goes again *rolls eyes*

Darryl *Confessional*: Ever since I got to this camp full of girls... eh I guess it was alright. Melissa is a total phsyco... Selena is barely even around... she's basically silent girl. But Alison seems really nice! I'd like to get to know her a bit more.

*Shows Darryl and Alison Talking*

Darryl: Don't let Melissa get to you... she thinks she such a beauty queen.

Alison: Oh I don't! I kind of talk back to her. She doesn't seem to like anybody in this world.

Darryl: I know right? She's one of the most self centered people I've ever met and it pisses me off...

Alison: Didn't you just tell me not to let Melissa get to me? Look at yourself! *laughs*

Darryl: You're right, you're right. Hey want to go for a swim?

Alison: I'd love that!

*Shows Darryl and Alison Getting Into The Water*

Alison *Confessional*: Darryl is one of those genuinely nice people. Don't get me wrong, I came out her to win... but if I can pick up an amazing guy on the way then I get two prizes.

Alison: I never realized we have so much in common!

Darryl: Oh yeah? Like what?

Alison: We both hate Melissa!

*They both Laugh. Camera Pans To Melissa and Selena In Camp*

Melissa: Those two are up to something... sneaking off into the ocean by themselves! And I'll tell you this much Selena, it's not just a "Oh I'm feeling hot so I need to take a dip. You want to come with me?" oh no... This is a "I'm physically and emotionally attracted to you so let's go into the ocean so we can have some alone time". And I'll tell you this too... Romances = automatic alliance. I want them gone! Are you talking notes?

*Shows Selena Asleep*

Melissa: UGHHH! CAN'T ANYONE DO ANYTHING RIGHT AROUND HERE?

*Camera Pans To The Lion Team At Their Camp*

Frosti *Confessional*: Switching teams could be a really good thing for me! Now I have a veteran player on my team and I'm hoping her experience will help us out in the long run.

Frosti: So Lita, what can you tell us about the game?

Lita: What do you mean?

Frosti: Like strategies going into a challenge?

Lita: Oh well... just go in with a positive attitude but don't get to over confident.

Frosti *Confessional*: *Staring Blankly Into The Camera* That's it...?

Frosti: Oh... okay...

Lita *Confessional*: I think people expect a little too much from me... Sure I was on another season... but this season has so many changes! There's only 16 of us, and this time you are only at risk if someone votes you... Plus in my season, the producers gave us food. Now we have to hunt for it.

Jessie: Oh don't ask her... She doesn't know anything... you would think someone who competed before would have a clue about it.

Frosti: Lay off her Jessie!

Jessie: If Lita was so smart she could protect herself...

Frosti: Knock it off!

Jessie: Is this what you want? This boy defending you?

Lita: THAT'S ENOUGH! Jessie, get a life.

Jessie: That's the best you can come up with? Pathetic...

*Shows The 3 Teams Walking Onto The Beach To Meet Host Carter*

Host Carter: Great to see you all in your new teams! Let's get to today's challenge! This challenge is actually a simple one. Your whole team will be tied together by a rope. In the middle of the rope there will be a huge knot. You will need to untangle that knot so your team can reach the other side of the beach. First team to completely untangle the knot and reach the other side of the beach wins todays challenge and will get to send any team of their choice up to The Ancient Shrine! Let's get you all ready! 

*Shows The Teams Tied Up In Their Rope*

Host Carter: Okay everyone ready? GO!

*Shows All The Teams Running Into The Knot And Starting To Try Untangle It*

Neil: Kathrine, go under that piece of rope there! Yes good, now Christian step over that one!

Neil *Confessional*: I decided to take the leadership position in this challenge. I think if we all just listen to one voice we can easily get this done!

*Shows The Panda Team Working On Their Knot*

Darryl: No Melissa, that's not right!

*Melissa Continues To Do What She Was Doing*

Melissa *Confessional*: I'm not going to let these babies boss me around... that's crazy talk! No! I'm going to do this challenge how I think it should be done... if they have a problem with that then they can kiss my *camera guy coughs as signal to watch what she says* butt... I was going to say butt!

Selena: Melissa stop!

Melissa: If you think you know how to do it then... You're wrong! I'm doing it right. Just stay put and if I tell you to move you should move.

Alison: I don't think so Melissa!

Melissa: Then we're going to go nowhere with this because I'm not about to listen to one of you brats!

Alison *Confessional*: Did she just call me a brat? Really? Melissa called me a brat? Looks who's talking!

*Camera Pans To The Lion Team Untangling The Ropes*

Jessie: So, what should we do now Lita?

Lita: *Getting Annoyed* I don't know Jessie! What do you think we should do Jessie?

Jessie: You're the veteran, I'm listening to you.

Frosti *Confessional*: Jessie is the biggest loser I've ever seen. I mean honestly, why does he pick on Lita so much? It just doesn't make sense to me why he's such a... er... I can't find words to describe him.

*Shows All Teams Working On Their Knots*

Host Carter: It seems like a close race! All teams are getting close to finishing!

Neil: Claire! Go under that rope and we're done!

*Shows Claire Going over the rope*

Neil: No! Under! No over!

Claire: That is under you silly!

Neil: *smacks head* Okay, Claire! Go over that rope!

*Claire Goes Under The Rope*

Neil: We're done! Run to the end!

*Shows The Dragon Team Running and Passing The Finish Line. Carter Blows The Airhorn. Camera Pans To All 3 Teams Standing In Front Of Host Carter*

Host Carter: Congratulations Dragon team on winning todays Challenge! You have earned you team anoter day of safety! You will have an hour to head back to camp and decide which team you are going to send to The Ancient Shrine. I will get your decision in an hour! Good luck everyone!

*Shows The 3 Teams Walking Back To Camp. Camera Shows The Panda*

Darryl: Okay I'm sorry but I kind of have a problem here!

Alison: Me too!

Darryl: Melissa, you need to realize this is a team we're on, and you doing your own thing doesn't help us AT ALL!

Melissa: Hey, we almost won didn't we?

Darryl: *mocking* Hey, no one listened to you did they?

Melissa: See, that's why we lost! You guys need to notice that I'm the smartest person on my team!

Darryl: *sarcasm* Well then, I guess it'll be a shame that the smartest person on our team will be getting voted off soon...

Melissa *Confessional*: Oh please... you're threatening me saying I'm going to get voted off? Neil said that, Lita said that... Never happened. I am a WINNER. I don't have anything to do with the word losers except having to live with them at camp.

*Shows The Dragon Team Deciding*

Neil: I really don't think we have a whole lot to go on...

Kathrine: We can discuss past realitionships and what we think of people from our old team.

Neil: I'll start by saying I absolutely hate Melissa... she thinks she Ms. Popular of the game...

Claire: I hate Claire... she was really dumb.

Claire *Confessional*: Everyone would always tell me how stupid Claire was. I caught on and now I really dislike her as well! I haven't seen her in awhile... maybe she's hiding?

Christian: I don't like anyone...

Kathrine: Okay well let's think about strong competitiors...

Christian: As much as I hate to admit it... Frosti was a strong competitior.

Neil: There team also has Lita... honestly Lita isn't a huge advantage. She doesn't seem to know much about the game...

Katrhine: Okay well I'm just going to say that I think Neil should be allowed to make a decision. He was the only reason we won today.

Christian: Whatever... he can.

Claire: Who's Neil?

*Neil Rolls His Eyes. Camera Pans To The 3 Teams Meeting Host Carter at The Beach*

Host Carter: Welcome back everyone! Dragon team, you guys came out with the win today and now it's time to send 1 team up to The Ancient Shrine. Who will it be?

Neil: Well, I'm sorry it had to turn out this way... We feel you guys have some strong competition on your team and we are hoping this will weaken you a bit. We are sending up the Lion Team.

Claire: Is that the one Claire is on?

Host Carter: Umm... no. Lion Team, you guys will be heading up to The Ancient Shrine where you will vote which person you want out. Then one of you will randomly be eliminated! Let's head up. The rest of you can head back to camp!

*Shows The 2 Safe Teams Walking Towards The Camp as The Lion Team Walks With Host Carter To The Ancient Shrine*

Host Carter: Welcome to The Ancient Shrine! The only place you don't want to be here in China. Here's how it will work. You will all need to vote for who you want to be eliminated. I will then place all those votes here in The Ancient Shrine, and the Shrine will then spit out one of those 4 vote. The vote that is spat out will be the person who is eliminated from The Ancient Shrine. Let's get to voting! Frosti, you're up.

*Shows Frosti Voting*

Frosti: I am voting for Jessie... you treat people like dirt and you expect way to much out of everyone. You haven't even done anything in this game and you expect so much from everyone else? I want you gone!

*Shows Karina Voting*

Karina: Jessie, the other two seem to want you gone so I am going to respect their wishes.

*Shows Jessie Voting*

Jessie: Lita... you call yourself a veteran? You don't even know how to catch fish!

*Shows Lita Voting*

Lita: I gladly vote for Jessie! Hopefully if you go home the team will have a lot less of a downer feeling to it.

*Camera Shows Host Carter Holding All 4 Votes*

Host Carter: Okay, I will now place these votes into The Ancient Shrine. The Shrine will then spit out 1 name and the name I read will be the 5th person eliminated from the game. Here we go!

*Host Carter Puts The Votes In The Shrine and Turns It On. The Shrine Spits A Name Out and Host Carter Picks It Up*

Host Carter: The fifth person eliminated from The Ancient Shrine China is...

*Shows The Team Looking Nervous*

Host Carter: Jessie!

Frosti: Thank god!

Jessie: Shut it...!

Host Carter: Jessie, it's time for you to leave!

*Shows Jessie Standing Up*

Jessie: You guy are dumb... You just lost the only person with any brains on this team!

Frosti: You can keep thinking that...

*Jessie Walks Away*

Host Carter: Okay, you guy are now at a disadvantage of only 3 members! I will see you at tomorrows challenge! Head back to camp!

*Shows The Lion Team Getting Up And Walking To Camp*

End of Episode 6

Jessie: If these people think they are going to win without me then they have another thing coming. They lost the smartest member of their team and they are so screwed now. Oh well, the team of idiots doesn't deserve to win anyways.

The Dragon Team: Neil, Claire, Christian, and Kathrine

The Panda Team: Melissa, Selena, Darryl, and Alison

The Lion Team: Frosti, Karina, and Lita


	7. Episode 7

The Dragon Team: Neil, Claire, Christian, and Kathrine

The Panda Team: Melissa, Selena, Darryl, and Alison

The Lion Team: Frosti, Karina, and Lita

*Shows The Lion Team Back At Camp After Their Shrine Meeting*

Frosti *Confessional*: Tonight we got rid of Jessie which I think is the smartest move anyone has made in this game so far... He was such a bad vibe, and he liked to embarass Lita... That's just not how a team should work.

Lita: Thank you guys for voting Jessie!

Frosti: No problem! He deserved to go after he continuously tried to embarass you...

Lita: Eh, it wasn't really embarassing... I knew he was a jerk just trying to get a desperate please of attention, and I knew you guys knew that too.

Karina *Confessional*: Frosti and Lita seem as close and peanut butter and gravy! And let me tell you... that is close! It worries me because I am almost certain that if we were to take another trip up to The Shrine that I'd be the target of their votes.

Karina: So guys, we should do a little get to know each other.

Frosti: Eh, I'm feeling really tired... I think I should head to bed.

Lita: I have to agree on that... Maybe tomorrow Karina?

Karina: Oh... yeah... sure.

Frosti *Confessional*: I decide to lie down and think about the game... Then it hit me. So far there have been 5 eliminations, and 4 of those have been guys! I am getting worried that when the team combining comes, us guys are going to be outnumbered and they'll pick us off one by one! I need to watch these girls...

*Shows The Dragon Team At Their Camp*

Neil: So today we will go out there, not to overconfident I remind you, and we will do our best and hopefully keep up our winning streak!

Christian *Confessional*: So todays motivational speach by Neil went something like this... We aren't going to get to overconfident, but we are going to keep our winning streak. This guy makes me sick...

Kathrine: Who do you think was eliminated from the lion team?

Neil: I would guess one of the girls... Out of the first 4 eliminations, 3 has been guys. You know, the girls need a fair share too! *Laughs*

Claire: I hope they voted for Claire...

Christian: CLAIRE! You are right here! Stop annoying the heck out of his pretending to be dumb!

Claire: Is that what you really think? You think I'm dumb?

*Neil Steps In*

Neil: No, no! He phrased it wrong! He mean... you are very... angel like.

Christian: That's not what I meant...

Neil: Shut it!

Neil *Confessional*: What is Christian trying to do? Ruin our team? It's people like him that cause all this drama! He needs to learn that a tape over his mouth would do him real good at this point.

*Camera Pans To The Panda Team At Their Camp*

Darryl *Confessional*: Seeing how the record goes with more guys eliminated over girls, I'm a bit nervous that if we are sent these girls will vote me off... And after Melissa's bossy hour at the challenge yesterday, I don't expect to be winning much.

Melissa: Woop dee doo... another challenge... I am so excited... *rolls eyes*

Melissa *Confessional*: I don't care about these challenges... Does it look like I even try in them? Nah, if I get sent to The Ancient Shrine I'm not getting eliminated anyways... Luck is on my side so I can act like a total jerk to everyone and not have to worry.

Darryl: You know, you could act a little more enthusiastic about it...

Melissa: I could... but I wont.

Darryl: Typical Melissa...

Melissa: What was that? You want to start a fight?

Darryl: I don't fight with girls... Especially the ugly ones.

*Melissa Gasps*

Melissa: Excuse me! I've won 3 beauty contests at my school! How many have you won?

Darryl: Zero because I don't need any sort of contest to prove that I am amazingly handsome and have a good personality. Plus I bet in that beautycontest they just gave the ugliest girl the win to make her feel good about herself...

Melissa: You're so full of it and you know it...

Alison: What are you guys even fighting about...?

Melissa: Um...

Darryl: I'm actually not sure... Oh yeah, why Melissa doesn't try in the challenges and acts like she doesn't care about them!

Melissa: because I don't...

*Camera Shows The Dragon and Panda Team Followed By The Dragon Team Walking Down The Beach*

Host Carter: Here comes the Lion team... Jessie eliminated at the last Shrine meeting! It's time for your next challenge!

Melissa *Sarcastically*: Yay...!

Host Carter: Okay then! Today you 3 teams will be competing in a run into the jungle. Here's how it will work, the first person from your team will run into the jungle to search for the first of your team flag. Then the second person will go and find another team flag. Then the third will do the same. The first team to have all 3 of their team flags will win the challenge and send a team to The Ancient Shrine. The Dragon and Panda team will be sitting people out. Who will it be?

Darryl: Melissa!

Melissa: NO! Darryl!

Host Carter: Melissa was said first so Melissa, you're sitting out.

Melissa: I hate you!

Host Carter: and Dragon team?

Claire: I'm sitting out!

Host Carter: Okay, Melissa and Claire sitting out! Everyone get ready!

*Shows The Teams Lined Up*

Host Carter: For invincibility... first 3 people go!

*Shows Neil, Selena, and Frosti Running Into The Jungle*

Lita: Good job Frosti!

*Shows Frosti In The Jungle Searching For The First Flag*

Frosti *Confessional*: Let me tell you, trying to find these flags is not an easy task! It could literally be anywhere... and I have 2 other people that are searching for their flags, it's like I constantly have to watch my back to make sure they aren't ahead of me.

*Shows The 3 of them Looking For Flags. Frosti Finds His Flag And Starts Running For The Start*

Neil: Where did he get that?

Selena: Sorry, I don't strategize with the enemies...

*Selena Runs Off*

Neil *Confessional*: I simply asked her where Frosti found his flag... I don't believe that is strategizing in anyway... You know what screw this... I have to win this for my team!

*Camera Shows Frosti Reaching His Team and Karina Running Into The Jungle Next. Camera Shows Neil Finding His Flag and Passing Karina On His Way Out*

Neil *Confessional*: So I finally fine my flag and I know I have time to make up... The Lion Team has about a 10 second lead ahead of us, and if the Lion's win then my team is headed up for sure.

*Neil Runs Out And Tags Christian Who Runs Into The Jungle*

Darryl: Where is she?

Alison: Selena! You need to hurry up!

Melissa *Confessional*: I was a little disappointed that they sat me out... I really wanted to throw this challenge like I've thrown every other one... But Selena is doing a great job at that herself! *Thumbs Up* Good job girl!

*Camera Shows Selena Finally Returning With The Flag and Tagging Darryl. Camera Shows Christian and Karina in the jungle. Karina Finds Her Flag And Heads Back*

Karina *Confessional*: I found my flag fairly quickly and I maintain the lead for us Lion's. I am pretty proud! I am actually an asset to my team instead of what I was on my old team!

*Shows Karina Running Out Of The Jungle And Tagging Lita*

Host Carter: Lita is running into the Jungle looking for the Lion Team's final flag!

*As Lita Disappears Into The Jungle, Darryl runs out with the Second Flag For The Panda Team and Tags Alison*

Host Carter: It looks like this could be a close race between The Panada Team and The Lion Team!

*Camera Goes Deeper Into The Jungle To Show The 2 girls Looking For Their Teams Final Flag*

Lita *Confessional*: In the end it was up to me to win this for my team! I don't want to disappoint them so I have to deinitely win this for us!

*Shows Lita and Alison Looking For Their Flags. Lita Finds Her Flag and Starts Running Out Of The Jungle*

Alison: Oh no way!

*Alison Finds Her Flag and Starts Running After Lita. Camera Shows The Opening To The Jungle*

Host Carter: This is going to be close! Who's it going to be?

*Lita Runs Out With Her Flag And Runs To Her Team. They All Hug Her as Carter Blows The Airhorn*

Host Carter: That's it everyone! Lion Team wins!

*Alison Comes Out Running while Christian takes longer To Get Out*

Kathrine *Confessional*: I didn't even get a chance to play in todays challenge which truley sucks... I wanted to prove that I am someone they should keep! This really sucks!

Host Carter: Congratulations Lion Team! From being the team at The Ancient Shrine, you now find yourselves in a lot of power! You will be sending either The Dragon Team or The Panada Team up to The Ancient Shrine tonight! I will see you in an hour to get your decision!

*Shows The 3 Teams Walking Off The Beach. Camera Pans To The Lion Team*

Frosti: You both did amazing work today!

Karina: Thank's! You did too!

Lita: Yeah, I think we all did pretty good!

Frosti: So what do you guys think? Are we taking revenge?

Lita: Oh yeah!

Karina: Most definitely!

Frosti *Confessional*: We had a fairly short deliberation... Dragon's sent us last time, so it's time to return the favour.

*Camera Pans To The Dragon Team Camp, then shows Neil and Christian Talking*

Neil *Confessional*: As much as I don't want to work with Christian... there's something weird about 4 guys getting eliminated and only 1 girl getting eliminated. We need to team up and do something about it.

Neil: Okay Christian, look at how this is going... Alejandro, Allan, Richard, and Jessie... Do you see something about this?

Christian: Are you trying to annoy me?

Neil: No look... These girls must be teaming up... Since our team is likely going up today we need to make sure us 2 make it past this round. I was thinking if we both vote for Kathrine, we could get Claire to vote with us because she's not the brightest bulb in the box... Then we have 3 votes against Kathrine and the odds aren't in her favour.

Christian: I will go along with this if you can convince Claire to vote with us...

Neil: No problem! Thanks so much Christian!

Christian: Whatever...

*Shows Neil Talking To Claire*

Neil: So Claire, who do you want gone tonight?

Claire: I want Claire gone...

Neil: Okay look... YOU are Claire. You don't want Claire gone, you want Kathrine gone.

Claire: I do?

Neil: Yes, Kathrine is that annoying person you're talking about. Write her name down tonight and we can make sure she leaves!

Claire: Okey dokey!

Neil *Confessional*: Convincing Claire? Piece of cake... I had to do some lying, but this is a whole new ball game!

*Camera Pans To The 3 Teams Walking In To Meet Host Carter At The Beach*

Host Carter: Okay Dragon Team! You guys won today's challenge... Who are you sending up to The Shrine?

Frosti: It was an easy decision... You guys sent us last time, so Lion team, we need to return the favour.

Neil *sarcasticly*: What a shocker!

*Everyone Laughs*

Host Carter: Okay Lion Team! You will need to follow me up to The Ancient Shrine where your team will become 3. The rest of you head back to camp! I will see you at your next challenge!

*Shows The 2 Safe Teams Walking To Camp While Carter Leads The Lion Team Up To The Shrine*

Host Carter: Welcome to The Ancient Shrine! The only place you don't want to be here in China. Here's how it will work. You will all need to vote for who you want to be eliminated. I will then place all those votes here in The Ancient Shrine, and the Shrine will then spit out one of those 4 vote. The vote that is spat out will be the person who is eliminated from The Ancient Shrine. Let's get to voting! Neil, you're up.

*Shows Neil At The Voting Booth*

Neil: Well Kathrine, I would vote Christian out... but you are a girl and you girls obviously are working together... I can't take any risks! I vote for Kathrine.

*Shows Claire At The Voting Booth*

Claire: Silly me! I always thought that annoying person was Claire! It turns out it was Kathrine... and if I haven't mentioned it yet... She's annoying! I vote her.

*Shows Christian At The voting Booth*

Christian: Normally I'm not a guy that will form a fake bond with someone just because it's Boys VS Girls... but he put up good points and quite frankly... I don't like Kathrine.

*Shows Kathrine Voting*

Kathrine: I am placing a vote for Christian... I believe Neil and Claire are doing the same thing. Sorry, but you're a real downer...

*Camera Shows Host Carter Holding The 4 Votes*

Host Carter: I will place the votes in The Shrine... then the Shrine will spit out a vote! Whos ever name is read off that vote will be eliminated! Let's do this!

*Host Carter Puts The Votes In The Shrine, and Then Turns The Shrine On. The Shrine Spits Out A Name and Host Carter Picks It Up*

Host Carter: The 6th person eliminated from The Ancient Shrine is... Kathrine!

*Kathrine Looks Absolutely Shocked*

Kathrine: Christian, this is all your fault! You cast that vote for me and I will never forgive you for it! I hate your guts! Good luck Neil and Claire... Beat this loser out of the game!

Christian: I wasn't-

Kathrine: Save it for someone who actually gives a shit...

Host Carter: Kathinre it's-

Kathrine: Yeah, yeah... time to leave! Bye! 

*Kathrine Stomps Off*

Host Carter: Well, you guys sure made her furious! I will see you all at the next challenge, you can head back to camp!

*Shows The Remaining 3 Dragon members Standing Up And Walking Out*

End of Episode 7

Kathrine *Confessional*: Christian voted for me! That's the only reason I was out... That stupid shrine spat the vote he casted out... Why am I so unlucky? Why is Christian such a jerk? The only good thing about this is I am now far away from him... HE'S SUCH A JERK!

The Dragon Team: Neil, Claire, and Christian

The Panda Team: Melissa, Selena, Darryl, and Alison

The Lion Team: Frosti, Karina, and Lita


End file.
